Jesse's Request
by waatp
Summary: Jesse needs help with a 'little' problem and turns to his best friend, Beca, for help. Rated M because it is just silly smut. I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.


**.o0o.**

"Hey Beca, wait up!" Jesse yelled across the Quad as he ran to catch up with her. Beca paused and turned around, smiling as she saw her best friend approaching. She had just finished Bella's practice and her head was filled with white noise from Aubrey's yelling. Chloe and Aubrey were supposed to have graduated last year but apparently 'something' pulled them back to Barden and they stayed on for Grad School. All she wanted to do was grab a hot shower and relax with some music before bed. She could tell by Jesse's face that she wasn't going to get to do that.

"Dude, do you have to yell so loudly ..." Beca started as Jesse drew up along side her.

"Sssh a minute man. I need to ask a favour and you are the only one I can ask to help me. Well, the only one I trust to actually not laugh at me. The one who would do anything to help a best friend out. And I'll know you say yes because you'll do anything for me. Because I am your best friend. And you love me."

"Erm ... OK?" Beca said, taking a seat on the grass next to Jesse as he sat down. "What's up?"

"Well ..." He said, pausing for dramatic effect. "I'm going to ask Aubrey out. Like on a date. As it's Valentines Day on Friday, right? And if goes well, I want to take her out again. We've got something between us and I want to see if it can be taken further. Donald said that Lilly had seen Aubrey's diary ... something about picking a lock and borrowing it for research or whatever ... and anyway, there were all these entries about me in there. And it got me thinking that I want to take it further."

Beca wrinkled her nose at the news and was about to protest about the entries in Aubrey's diary just being appointments and she really didn't think Aubrey was interested in him but Jesse carried on.

"The thing is ... I haven't ... I don't know how ... I've never ..."

"What? Asked a girl out before?" Beca grinned and Jesse let out a nervous laugh.

"Well I did once. But she turned me down. Even after a spectacular kiss last year after she had won the ICCA's."

"Jesse ...?"

"No, it's cool. We wouldn't have worked and I'd rather have you as my best friend for life man, than not have you in my life at all. So ...?"

"So ..."

"Well, the thing is. I don't want to mess up. I mean, I've not had much experience with girls. I'm a ... I haven't ..."

"Jesse, are you trying to tell me you a virgin?" Beca rolled her eyes and smirked at him. Jesse's face flamed and his eyes darted downwards for a few moments before he slowly raised his head and looked at her.

"Jesse, it's not a big deal. Just talk to her."

"I can't! All the guys think I have ... I mean ..."

"OK. I get it. Male bravado! So ... what do you need my help with?"

"Showingmetheropes."

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Showing me the ropes?"

"What? You want to screw me for practice so you can ask out Miss Prissy Pants, who I can pretty much guarantee is not intere-."

"-She's not like that Beca, and you know it. And yes."

"This is good Jesse. Really good. One of your best jokes."

"I'm not kidding Bec. I need your help."

"Why Jesse? If you like her, just talk to her, she'll be OK about it. But she's not into-"

"-See, that's the thing. She's actually quite shy and I want to be super confident around her. I don't want to ... you know mess it up."

"Jess, you know how the plumbing works. It's not that complicated. And how do you know that she'll even give it up the first time you go out."

"It's not just that though."

"Then what is it?"

"Look, can I come over later; we'll watch a move and talk about this a bit more?"

Beca sighed. On one hand, she was quite flattered that Jesse had asked her for help, because let's face it; she wasn't the easiest person to deal with. She loved Jesse ... no, not like that. He was her best friend and if she was 100% honest with herself, she always wondered what he would be like in bed. But on the other hand, how weird would it be? Beca wasn't looking for a long time thing. She has enough going on with the Bella's, reconnecting with her Dad and spending time having a best friend in Chloe.

**.o0o.**

Here was Jesse, having just admitted to Beca that he had never been naked with a girl before and he was actually quite nervous but he really wanted to be confident around Aubrey. Beca had raised an eyebrow and smirked. She had had a two-year long relationship in High School and had given all she had to Dylan before catching him cheating on her with her so called best friend.

Losing her boyfriend was hard enough but her best friend, Jodi, had been there with her while she dealt with her father leaving. She felt her heart harden that day. She lost a little piece of herself there and then and vowed never to let anyone near her heart again. But then the Bella's had wormed their way in, Jesse too. Beca didn't even hate her father as much as she used to, having turned to him for advice a few months previously.

Dylan had taught her all she needed to know about sex. But Jesse was asking to have sex with her and she really didn't want to. Not because she didn't enjoy sex but she needed someone to take charge in that department. She didn't want to have to take the lead. Jesse's soft brown eyes bored into her own and she got what he was asking. It was a one off. A chance to help a friend out. No strings attached. After Jesse saying what he did, she knew this was one time she would have to be in charge and show Jesse what to do.

**.o0o.**

Beca sighed again and nodded.

"One time only. OK? And we never speak of it again."

"OK! Thank y ..."

"My dorm. 7.30. Bring supplies. And don't thank me dude, that's just plain weird."

**.o0o.**

Jesse looked down at Beca as they lay together in her bed and couldn't believe how incredible Beca actually was. Long, wavy, silky chocolate hair. Big dark blue eyes. Perfectly toned body and flawless skin. On her small frame, her breasts looked like cantaloupes and he could only imagine how good they felt, soft, creamy white, perfect orbs. They seemed to taunt him and he desperately wanted to bury his face into her cleavage. He was starting to think that this was a bad idea.

But Jesse knew he still had a problem. The reason why he hadn't gotten laid before. And he was desperately trying to keep a lid on it. He lightly stroked her arm in what he thought was a romantic gesture.

"Hi." He said to her, as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"You OK?" Beca asked as she lifted herself up onto her elbows.

"Uh. Yeah ... I'm fine." Jesse said, attempting a half-hearted smile. "Why?"

Beca put her hand on his. The small gesture immediately caused a stirring in Jesse's jeans.

"No reason. You just seem down." Her hand moved to his arm causing his jeans to become even tighter.

"I'm OK. I just ..."

"What?" Beca asked, her hand still lightly touching his arm. "You can talk to me."

"I just ... I feel like ..."

"Yeah?" Beca said squeezing his arm lightly.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

Beca let go of his arm and reached for the light on her desk, flicking it off in the process. She sighed as she lay back down and Jesse felt her detach herself from him, physically and emotionally.

"Wait!" Jesse said grabbing her arm. "It's really nothing."

Jesse tried to pull Beca closer to him, without drawing attention to his erection which was still at full mast.

"Let's watch a movie or something. Take the edge off?"

"OK." Beca said, rolling her eyes, not seeing the tent in Jesse's jeans due to the darkness of the room. She reached over for a laptop and pulled it on to her lap. While she scrolled through a few of the movies she had saved on her laptop, trying to find one that wasn't too lame, Jesse pulled out a bag of popcorn from his backpack, needing the few seconds to calm down.

The lights had been turned down, the movie had started and the two of them were watching a girl being followed down a darkened street by a faceless killer with an axe. Jesse was absentmindedly eating popcorn and pretending to watch the movie while he surreptitiously stole glances at the brunette beauty next to him. He couldn't help it. In the dim light she had an almost ethereal glow about her. Jesse had placed a blanket over his lap, as he was still sporting a massive hard on.

"Can I have some?" Beca whispered to him from his chest where her head lay comfortably. When Jesse nodded, offering her the packed, Beca instead moved closer to him, and reached in the bag.

"Thanks." she said.

The brunette in the movie had found a deserted barn to hide in. She was breathing heavily behind a tractor, her breasts heaving and her panicked eyes darting left to right as she tried to listen for the killer.

Jesse couldn't escape.

On the TV was a beautiful girl with her breasts almost out in full view and next to him was the girl of his dreams, the plunging neckline of her sweater offering him a fantastic view of the cavernous valley between. Beca was completely focused on the screen as Jesse tilted his eyes to get an even better view of her cleavage. Her perfect, glowing skin, creamy and smooth, arched out at her collarbone. The v-neck gave him the most amazing view between her breasts, and if he squinted he could just barely make out the edge of a white bra encasing her huge...

"Jesse?"

He looked up to see Beca looking up at him with a smirk on her face. Again Jesse went deeply red as he stumbled out an explanation.

"I ... erm ... there was some popcorn in your cleavage and erm ... and I didn't know if you saw it ... but I ..."

Beca grinned at him. And winked. Then she turned back to the movie.

Jesse was mortified. Oh God, she probably thought he was some kind of perverted little teenager. He was. He actually _was_ a perverted little teenager. Fuck. Why can't you just be normal, and watch the movie like a normal guy. Smooth Jesse. You fucking idiot.

The girl in the movie was now in a cornfield. Running. Still running away from the killer. The stalks of corn rising high above her so that she couldn't see where she was going. The leaves whipped her in the face as she ran as fast as she could, until finally she saw the edge of the field ahead. A light at the end of the maze, and just before she reached it, an arm extended and clothes lined her onto the ground. The killer.

Beca let out a little yelp as she jumped against Jesse, closing her eyes and burrowing herself into his shoulder.

Jesse sat frozen as the brunette beauty squeezed herself tightly against him. Her eyes were shut and her face was buried in his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he could feel her warm breath on his neck. And God! Her breasts were pressed against his arm yet again as he felt the tent in his jeans rise and rise more. With his arms locked at his side, pinioned by Beca's embrace, Jesse had no opportunity to save the bag of popcorn as his tumescent tent caused the packet to tip and tip some more.

Watching in horror, Jesse saw the packet, which had previously been hiding his erection, almost in slow motion tip and tip and finally spilled off his lap and onto the floor. For a moment he stayed completely still hoping to just disappear, but looking down he saw that, not only had he not disappeared, but a significant part of him was on full display under the blanket.

Beca reached off the bed for the popcorn and leaned over his lap.

Still frozen, Jesse tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. Everything was as it should be. A veritable Goddess leaned over his lap to pick up the popcorn, which his massive erection had catapulted onto the ground. Totally fine.

Beca glanced up at him as she scooped up the last of the popcorn. Jesse wasn't positive, but he could have sworn that she licked her lips. Maybe it was just some errant popcorn salt that she was getting rid of, but she had this twinkle in her eye and ... no dude. She didn't do that for your benefit. Once again you're a fucking idiot. But the image of her face mere inches from his lap, looking up at him with her beautiful blue eyes as her tongue wetted her soft, puffy, bee-stung lips was enough to make Jesse giggle.

The high pitched, anxious sound made its way up his body and before Jesse had a chance to swallow it back down, it exploded out of his mouth like a volcano of embarrassment.

"Are you OK Jesse?" Beca asked, sitting back up.

"Ye ... yeah. Just ..." Another eruption interrupted him.

"Can I get you some water?" Beca asked placing her hand on his thigh, again mere inches from his throbbing penis. Which only exacerbated the situation causing Jesse to make another sound that barely sounded human. Earlier Jesse had thought losing the ICCA finals worst moment of his twenty-year-old life, but he was wrong. This was it. This was the moment that he would look back on for the rest of his life as the low point. When he was in a nursing home many years from now, sipping meals through a straw, he would still be replaying the horror of the last ten minutes over and over again.

"I'm ... I'm fine," he said, finally able to control his breathing. "I'm just gonna..." and with that Jesse stood up, awkwardly trying to arrange his dick so that it didn't look like he was smuggling a banana in his pants and left the room to use the bathroom.

Worst night ever.

As Jesse ran from the room, Beca couldn't help but feel a little bad for what she'd done. It hadn't been malicious. Far from it. She was trying to relax him, seeing how uncomfortable he was and why he hadn't been with a girl before. It was really just an experiment. A physical examination of sorts. She did feel bad though, as she sat on the empty bed staring blankly at her laptop as the girl was being murdered by the killer. Anything particularly violent had been edited out so all you could see was the killer's arm hacking downward as the girl screamed.

Beca wondered if Jesse was still in the bathroom. Was he crying? She knew he had had a crush on her for a while last year, he had never hidden the fact that he did. They had agreed to be best friends after neither felt anything after their kiss. She thought this was what he wanted as he had asked for helping in pulling Aubrey. It wasn't ego, it was just a fact.

Beca stood up and picked up the last few kernels of popcorn, throwing them into her trash bin. She walked to the dorm door, stood still in the hallway for a moment and heard the faint sound of someone mumbling to themselves around the corner. She took a tentative step towards the mumbling, afraid that she'd find Jesse in a precarious position. Although she was pretty sure that if she caught Jesse jerking off, at this point the humiliation would cause him to jump out his second story window or drown himself in the toilet.

Hoping that wasn't the case Beca peered around the corner slowly and saw Jesse leaning against the wall, with his face buried in his hands. As the floor creaked, it caused Jesse to look up and see Beca. She walked over to him and saw that his eyes were red. He'd probably been crying, but he seemed composed now. Exhausted actually.

"Hi." Beca said.

"Hi." Jesse replied dejectedly.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just ... I needed some time to myself."

"I get it." she said smiling, "Movie scared me too."

Jesse faked a chuckle.

Beca could tell that this kid was just broken. His confidence was destroyed and his sense of self worth probably amounted to a handful of peanuts. And all because of that stupid giggling problem. That ridiculous laugh that was in no way his fault, but was just a reaction to having no experience and the uncontrollable sex drive of a celibate teenager. It was unfair. Beca sighed. She knew she had to help him. She loved him enough.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?" he said staring at the floor.

Beca reached over and lifted his chin so that he was looking at her face. "Meet me back in my dorm room in five minutes."

"Why?" he asked, a miserable puddle of a boy.

"Just meet me. In my room. In five minutes."

"OK."

And with that Beca walked away. And went to wait in her room for Jesse, clicking on the small night lamp on Kimmy Jin's desk. A few minutes later Jesse shuffled back into her dorm. Beca was already sitting on her bed looking at her phone when she saw him glumly ambling towards her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Come here," she said patting the seat next to her.

Jesse sat on the opposite side of the bed, apparently afraid of getting too close to her. Beca crossed the distance between them causing him to shift uncomfortably and look at the floor.

"Jesse."

He looked up at her, her extreme beauty dazzling, even in spite of how horrible he felt about himself. In fact sitting next to one of the hottest girls he'd ever seen was just about the worst thing Jesse could've imagined at that moment. He just wanted to go to back to his dorm, to bed and never wake up.

"I'm gonna be honest with you," Beca said matter of factly. "Earlier, when you were erm ... giggling ... because I touched you?"

"Yeah?"

"I knew that was going to happen. You left your Facebook open one day and you'd been looking at old private messages and there was one from a girl called Emily who called you up on it."

Jesse's face dropped like a ton of bricks. "Oh God. Oh God ... You ... you know? ... everything?"

"Yeah," Beca said calmly. "I know."

"Oh dude. I just ... it was ... she was ..."

"It's OK Jesse."

"No it's not. I mean, why are you telling me this? I already feel awful. You don't need to make me feel worse."

"I'm not trying to make you feel worse," Beca said, placing her hand on his knee. "In fact, I'm going to help you."

Jesse looked at the beautiful brunette disconsolately. "How? How can you help me? I mean ... I'm helpless. I cannot be helped."

"I don't believe that. In fact, I know exactly how to help you."

"How?"

Beca shifted on the bed so that she was turned, looking right at Jesse. She smirked a little, her big eyes glimmering in the dim light of the night light. "We're going to do a little experiment."

"What kind of experiment?"

"The kind that you're going to like." Beca leaned a little closer to Jesse who instinctively moved away, afraid to get too close to the buxom brunette for fear that he might ... have another episode. "It's kind of a twelve step program."

"A twelve step program for what?" Jesse asked, his dick acting instinctively at the beauty's touch, despite the fact that he was still reeling in horror from her seeing his messages on Facebook.

"For someone with your ... problems."

"Um. OK?" Jesse already felt about as awful as a human being could feel. What could be the harm in trying something new? At the very least he got to spend time with Beca.

"OK." Beca said, standing up and walking into the middle of the dorm room. "So the first part of the experiment is pretty simple. I just want to see how you can handle this"

And with that Beca crossed her arms and pulled her sweater over her head.

Jesse's jaw dropped open. A few feet away from him was a gorgeous brunette girl who had just pulled off her shirt leaving her in just a white, lacy bra, which struggled to confine her gigantic breasts. His cock lurched to full attention as he stared open-mouthed at the display of chesty perfection standing in front of him. From deep within his belly he felt that same nervous laughter starting to bubble up and just before it burst past his lips Beca said, "Try to control it Jesse. Think of something else. Keep looking at me, but think of something else. Anything else."

Oh God, it was impossible. She was incredible, her tits were perfect. Round globes that he just wanted to ... stop ... think of something else ... it's impossible, Jesse thought. How do you think of something else when you're staring at the best rack you could ever imagined?

Jesse breathed deeply and tried to think of anything else and finally, for some reason, an image of a squirrel riding a bicycle popped into his head. He had no idea why, but the image seemed to combat his desire to giggle uncontrollably. A squirrel riding a bicycle. Jesse took another deep breath, and with the image still in his head he continued to stare at Beca's chest.

"That was great! Great job Jesse!" Beca said, clapping her hands together which caused her breasts to jiggle.

"Squirrel. Bicycle." Jesse thought.

"OK, now, let's try this," Beca said, walking back to the bed and sitting next to him. Slowly leaning forward Beca put her mouth next to Jesse's ear. Her breast pressed against his arm causing a small giggle to pop from his lips. "Breathe Jesse," she said.

Jesse tried to calm down, but the breast pressing into his arm felt so lush and soft and ... fuck! ...this was impossible. Squirrel. Bicycle. Squirrel riding a bicycle. Squirrel riding a bicycle.

"Now," whispered Beca into his ear, "I'm going to try something else."

She smelled so sweet, so clean. Her breath on his ear was almost enough for him to lose his mind.

"I'm going to say some things to you now. You're going to need to try and control that laugh of yours though. OK?"

"OK." Jesse said feebly.

"OK," Beca said, her voice as tender and soft as her big tits. "Take a deep breath Jesse."

He did.

"That's good...Ready?"

He nodded.

"Mmmm Jesse," she groaned softly, "I'm so hot your for you right now. You get me so wet Jesse."

SQUIRREL!

"I want you Jesse. I want your mouth on me, on my lips and my tits. I want you to bite my nipples Jesse."

BICYCLE!

"Lick my big tits Jesse. Squeeze them. I want to stroke your big dick Jesse, I want to move my fingers all over your big dick while I ..."

Too much. The squirrel riding a bicycle had disappeared and in its place was this buxom Goddess doing all the things she was whispering to him about. Jesse burst out with the high pitched giggle that had become the anthem of his nightmares. Fuck!

"It's OK. It's OK." Beca said giving him a little room. "Take a couple deep breaths, and then we'll start again. That was a lot, but you did great Jesse! And at least part of you is enjoying it." she smiled, looking down at the large tent in his jeans.

Embarrassed, Jesse placed a pillow over his hard on, and taking a few breaths he calmed himself down. He still couldn't entirely believe what was happening, but if he'd stopped to think about it he'd be having an even tougher time coping with it.

Breathe, breathe. OK. The squirrel riding a bicycle was dressed as a French maid. OK, that was a trifle weird. Nope. Just a Squirrel riding a Bicycle. Stroking his ... ego. A Squirrel riding a Bicycle singing Old Macdonald had a farm. OK, OK.

"OK." Jesse said. "I think I'm OK now."

"Good," Beca said, bringing herself closer to Jesse again. "Let's try this again." Beca pulled herself up to Jesse's ear. Her breath tickling his skin. "Where was I?" she whispered. "Oh, yeah ... I was stroking that hot, long shaft of yours. My fingers moving along the tip. And down to play with your big balls ..."

Beca was actually getting really turned on talking dirty to Jesse. The images floating through her mind didn't make her giggle so much as get really wet.

"Now I'm moving down between your legs as my lips touch the tip of your cock. I open my mouth and slide my tongue across the head moving lower and lower ..."

"Fuck, I'm horny right now." thought Beca. "What if I just ...?"

For his part, Jesse was concentrating so hard on the squirrel singing about Old Macdonald that he was literally screaming the song in his head. Breathe, you idiot, breathe. Don't giggle like a little bitch, just BE COOL.

"Oh, fuck, Jesse, I'm so hot for you right now," whispered Beca, actually meaning at least some of it. "Fuck me Jesse, please fuck me, put that big dick of yours inside me."

E...I...E...I...O!

Jesse was so desperate not to start giggling again that he didn't even realize when Beca kissed his ear. He thought maybe he'd imagined it. But then it happened again. Oh my God, he thought. Is this happening? Beca is kissing my ear? What parallel universe had he stumbled into?

Beca continued to whisper into Jesse's ear while she chewed on his earlobe. "Jesse, oh God, Jesse. You're so fucking sexy. I want you Jesse. I want every inch of you." Beca couldn't control herself. She kissed Jesse's ear, and then down to his neck, pressing her big breasts harder against him as she reached a hand down between her legs. Fuck she was getting turned on. Placing her hand over where her jeans covered her pussy she started gently touching herself.

"Urgh, that feels good." she thought.

Jesse had ceased to think of any squirrels or bicycles or Old Macdonald, or really anything other than what was happening. He could feel his heart beating so hard in his chest he thought it might pop, but he was frozen like a statue while Beca continued her whispered sexual monologue.

"Mmmm, Jesse." Beca moaned into his neck. "does that feel good?"

"Yes," Jesse whimpered.

Beca moved her hand to his face and turned him to look her in the eyes. "Do you think you could handle kissing me?"

Jesse gulped. "Uh ... um."

"Now I want you to follow my lead. Whatever I do, you do, OK?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Beca leaned in slowly and placed her lips delicately against the teenager's quivering mouth. He seemed to be so overwhelmed he might faint. Hopefully that wouldn't happen. Beca had taken it upon herself to help him, and that was exactly what she was going to do. This kid desperately needed help and she was the perfect teacher. She opened her mouth a little and felt him do the same, her tongue moved expertly along his teeth making Jesse groan. He tried to copy her, but he didn't have enough control yet and he ended up just licking her mouth. He had nice breath though which was a plus and the more they kissed, the better he seemed to get.

Pretty soon Beca was getting turned on again teaching Jesse how to kiss. He was a quick learner, he just hadn't had anyone there to show him the ropes before. And no giggling! The experiment seemed to actually be working!

Beca pulled back from a breathless Jesse. "That was really good Jesse. Just a little more practice and you're gonna be a great kisser!" She started reaching behind her back, and then thinking again she turned to him and said, "Now take off my bra."

"What?!" Jesse gasped.

"You heard me. Come on. Have you ever done that? Taken off a bra?"

Jesse gulped again, "Uh ... no."

"Well it's easy once you get the hang of it. Here, I'll turn around for you, and you can see how it works." Beca turned around showing Jesse the creamy white skin of her back. Jesse had always had a thing for women's backs. He loved their fronts too, obviously, but there was something about seeing a woman's back, the shape of it, how different it was from a guy's back, that he always found extremely hot.

He tentatively reached for the lacy white strap holding her bra together. Her skin was warm to his touch. Warm and soft, like a new cotton t-shirt.

"Jesse?" Beca said, turning over her left shoulder. "How you doing?"

"Good," Jesse said, his voice cracking.

"All you need to do is pinch the clip and it'll pop off, OK?"

He pinched the clip.

"Ow!"

"Oh, shit, sorry ... shit ... are you OK?" he gasped.

"Yeah, I'm fine, really. Just maybe don't pinch my skin too. K?"

"OK." he said, wildly confused. Jesse reached again for the clip; it was tight against her back making it almost impossible to not get any of her skin involved. And then Jesse had an epiphany. Maybe if he pulled it away from her back and then undid the clasp.

He tried it and at first the damn thing wouldn't move, but at least he didn't pinch Beca again. There were three clips and each one seemed to be fused in place. Jesse took a deep breath and just tried to get the first undone. The one benefit to not being good at this was that it had completely taken his mind off Beca being almost topless while teaching him ... things.

When the first clip popped out Jesse thought he was going to jump for joy. He very quickly popped the second off and then finally, and much more easily, he undid the third.

Beca held her undone bra in place while she looked over her shoulder. "Nice job! Pretty soon you'll be able to do it one handed, without looking. Now try and concentrate on that other thing from earlier again."

Squirrel. Bicycle. Old Macdonald.

"OK," Jesse replied.

"OK." Beca dropped the bra, and Jesse's mouth went completely dry. He could see the round edge of her left breast as she looked over her shoulder at him, a devilish smile on her beautiful mouth. Slowly she turned, the rounded edge becoming more visible until Jesse could make out the outline of her pink nipple as she continued to turn. Finally she faced Jesse and he stared, open mouthed at the most fantastic big, fat, heavy breasts he had ever seen/imagined/thought possible. They protruded from Beca's shoulders with no sag, but very obviously all natural. The heavy weight of each plump tit called out to Jesse like a siren of flesh.

"Jesse?" Beca said, smiling at the twenty year old who stared transfixed by her chest. "How do you feel?"

"I ... I ... I ..."

"You didn't laugh. That's really good!"

"I ..." Jesse suddenly realized she was right. He hadn't laughed. He hadn't even been trying to distract himself. He was just enjoying the spectacular perfection of Beca Mitchell's gigantic breasts.

"Do you want to touch them?"

Jesse looked up at her. Did she really just say that?

"You can. Just be gentle. They're very sensitive."

Jesse looked at the topless brunette beauty sitting less than a foot away from him. Almost without his brain instructing it to, his hand reached out and placed itself, gingerly, onto her right breast.

It felt incredible. Soft and heavy and glorious. Jesse had only touched two other girls' breasts before, but Beca' were in a whole different league. They were to breasts as Mozart was to music. Jesse moved his hand over more of her breast, delicately moving against her erect, nipple, under the heavy swell of her lower tit, to the side ... everywhere. His mind a cloudy haze of lust as his hand, which came no where close to covering the whole thing, explored every inch.

For her part, Beca was extremely turned on by the whole situation. At first she'd been genuinely trying to help him with his problem, but as the experiment had escalated she'd become increasingly horny to the point where she was getting dangerously close to doing something wild.

Jesse sat on the bed in disbelief. A part of him still wondered if he'd just imagined the whole episode. Beca talking dirty to him and kissing his neck and kissing his mouth and taking off her shirt and her bra and ... holy crap! I mean, she was just trying to help me, Jesse thought as his hard-on deflated enough to allow him to stand up for the first time since the experiment had started. And it seemed to work. He had touched her big beautiful tits and not even felt that impulse to laugh. Why it had worked, Jesse had no idea, but the fact that it had meant that there was hope for him.

Jesse lay still on the bed replaying a "the experiment" over and over. He'd probably be replaying it for the next sixty years. Oh God, she was so fucking hot. Her long chocolate brown hair and piercing navy blue eyes, her soft skin, the way she smelled, her huge magnificent breasts, heavy and ripe like two fleshy pleasure melons. Fuck he loved them. He'd never be able to look at her the same way again without picturing her like this.

He'd never be able to look at any woman again. This was going to be torture. He reached down and readjusted his now aching cock. He'd have to take care of that soon or it would hurt all night. Jesse had no doubt as to whom he'd be thinking of while he 'took care of it.' Jesse closed his eyes again trying to drown out the horny aching in his brain. God she was fantastic. He should just be appreciative of how far it had gone.

"Where were we?"

Jesse opened his eyes to find Beca kneeling on the bed he was still sitting, a mischievous glint in her eyes. He barely had time to have a lucid thought before she straddled his body.

"W ... what?" Jesse bumbled.

"With the experiment? You do want to continue don't you? I thought we were making some really good progress."

"Y ... yeah. Yeah ... definitely." Jesse thought he might cry.

"Good," Beca said. "Suck them."

"What?"

"Suck my tits Jesse. Let's see if you can handle that."

There was giggling. A kind of chirping, clucking sound. It didn't even sound like laughter. It sounded like a bird having a seizure.

"OK, breathe Jesse. Breathe. Maybe that was a little much. You wanna make out first?"

That wasn't helping. Jesse continued to chirp and cluck and Beca was starting to get frustrated. She'd never experienced something as absurd as a boy lying beneath her while she was topless and asking him to suck her tits, and all he could do was nervously giggle. This was going to take some drastic measures.

Reaching down to the practically hysterical Jesse, she pulled him up and buried his face between her tits. If breathing wasn't going to help, maybe suffocating him would. At the very least it would stop that horrible sound coming out of him.

Jesse was being buried alive in a glorious fleshy tomb. Each supple, heavy breast squashed against his face. His eyes and his mouth and nose were buried in inches of tit flesh. And pretty soon the laughing began to subside until he could finally reach up with his hands and cup each weighty boob, pulling his face even deeper into them.

As Beca felt Jesse stop laughing and start kissing and licking her tits, she started getting even more turned on. He bit her nipples and sucked on her big breasts, a little rougher than she preferred, but that was to be expected from a kid with this much sexual repression.

"That's it Jesse. Mmmm ... gentle ... gentle." Beca said.

Jesse was going to town on the heavenly tits in front of him. Her skin tasted like sugar and spice and everything nice and he couldn't get enough. He found himself, as if in a dream trying desperately to fit as much of her massive tit in his mouth as he could, her hard nipple pushing to the back of his mouth as he inhaled her breast. Her half hearted protestations were a distant murmur behind the sound of his slobbering. Hands spilling over with her soft, pliant jugs, Jesse wasn't nearly able to wrap a hand completely around either one.

Finally Beca pulled him off, and breathless he leaned back on the bed staring up at her with a look of desperation and amazement.

"I knew we could find a way to keep you from giggling." She laughed. "We just had to get your mouth working on something else."

Jesse, still dazed, stared up at the topless brunette beauty straddling him. Her chest absolutely covered in his saliva.

"Have you ever gone down on a girl Jesse?"

"Um."

"Well if you get this right, you'll be able to have any girl you want. Trust me; this is a skill worth learning. You want to learn?" Beca asked, cocking her hip and looking at him matter of factly.

"Y ... yes."

"Good," she said. Beca stood up and pulled off her jeans leaving her in a pair of skimpy white lace panties. She motioned for Jesse to stand up too.

Hesitantly, trying to cover the stone-hard two-by-four he was smuggling in his pants, Jesse stood up and stood in front of the topless, practically naked, huge titted brunette beauty beckoning to him. Her pink nipples reddened from his attention. She didn't seem to be thinking any of this was strange, it seemed almost blasé to her. Which he wasn't about to question.

"Now the first thing you need to do before you just dive into going down on a girl is get her turned on." Beca smiled at him as he awkwardly adjusted his hard on. "Seeing as you've already done that ..."

"I have?"

"Yeah dude. All that other stuff was foreplay, the kissing and touching and stuff. Here ..." Beca grabbed his hand and placed it against her pussy causing Jesse to giggle again. "Calm down Jesse, just breathe. It's just me. Breathe. Just a pussy."

Jesse calmed down enough to realize that her pussy was warm and he could feel how wet it was. Oh God. He was way past squirrels and a bicycle now.

Once he had calmed down Beca grabbed a cushion from the bed and laid down on the mattress in front of him. Her breasts invitingly pressed together as she gave him a mischievous grin and opened her legs.

"Now kiss me a little," Beca said nonchalantly.

Jesse controlled his breath and moved over her, keeping his hips arched so he didn't offend her by pressing her with his hard on or something. He didn't want to embarrass himself again. But Beca grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down on top of her so that her breasts pressed against his chest and he couldn't keep his dick from pressing against her. Which didn't seem to bother her at all as he felt her grind herself against his pants.

"I'm so fucking horny." Beca thought. She would have felt a little bad taking advantage of her best friend, but she was imparting pearls of wisdom that he was going to use for the rest of his life and at the same time he got to hook up with her; and she got to scratch her little itch.

Beca pulled him into her kissing him passionately. Jesse was getting more comfortable with the kissing, but he couldn't help being slightly distracted by the rest of it. Beca reached down and placed his hand against her breast. He kneaded the pliable flesh, still kissing her more and more desperately. His hand didn't come close to fitting around the giant orb.

Pulling him away from her mouth Beca said breathlessly, "Now, kiss down my body slowly. First my ear." Jesse started kissing her ear. "Now my neck." He moved to her neck. Beca's eyes rolled back in her head. Her neck was a special place. If any boy wanted action from her he needed to spend some time on her neck.

"Now farther down."

Jesse started to kiss lightly at her breasts until she grabbed the back of his neck again and pressed him roughly between them letting him experience his second motorboarding. He reached around both and licked and sucked at her nipples, the tender, soft skin becoming taut and rubbery under his attention.

"Farther down now." He moved to her taught stomach, kissing lightly until he was just over her underwear line.

Jesse could smell her sweet pussy, the smell acting like an intense pheromone to his horny self.

"Now take them off."

Jesse hooked his fingers around her underwear and peeled them down her legs, exposing her.

Beca was afraid Jesse would have started giggling again when he saw her completely naked, which would have been really unfortunate seeing as, at that moment she was desperately horny and was wildly in need of an orgasm. Jesse had been so tame and anxious through their experiment, but she was determined to use his mouth to the right effect.

"Kiss down my leg."

Jesse complied if for no other reason than he was completely entranced by the perfection of Beca's flowering sex. As he kissed down her legs she continued her instruction.

"Drag your tongue along my pussy, very gently."

As Jesse's tongue came into contact with Beca's hot, wet slit he felt a familiar urge start to rise from his belly and a chirp of noise escaped his lips.

"No Jesse. No giggling," Beca said gently, realizing that reprimanding him would probably make things worse. As another chirp escaped the anxious twenty year old between her legs Beca decided that the only way to stop him from another giggling fit was to use her earlier tactic, and grabbing the back of Jesse's head she pushed his face between her legs.

The sensation was wonderful. Even though she hadn't gotten the chance to teach him this delicate dance properly, she had stopped him from having another episode and at the same time she was feeling fantastic as she slowly rocked against Jesse's face. The brown tufts of his hair were the only visible feature of his buried face.

"Put a finger in Jesse..." Beca said breathlessly. As she felt the tip of Jesse's finger gliding through her soaking folds Beca said, "Just a little and move it around in circles."

"Mmmm mmph," Jesse said.

"Yes, oh YES! Just like that Jesse." She called out as Jesse's tongue frantically lapped up and down. "Slow Jesse. Mmmm fuck yes. Slow circ ... circles."

Beca turned a little on her side as Jesse, between her legs, dutifully ate every drop of her honey. Jesse shifted himself as well without thinking, (he would have followed that pussy off a cliff) so that he too was lying on his side, his head resting on the inner thigh of his best friend as he ate her out.

Between moans Beca managed to reach out and grab Jesse's belt, tugging the thin leather strap and pulling it undone. Beca pulled down his fly and snaked her soft hand into the denim abyss. Immediately she felt what could only be described as fleshy stone, a rock hard tumescence still wrapped in a cotton underwear sheath. Briefs, thought Beca with a nod of approval. And without another moment she wrapped her fingers around Jesse's dick.

Gently stroking, Beca smiled looking down at the trapped young man. She reached into the fold and pulled out his swollen, red cock; the head pulsating with blood.

Jesse was desperately tonguing her clit, the sweet taste of her wet pussy filling his mouth. He was, in fact, so absorbed in his activity that he didn't notice what she was up to, until he felt a soft tugging in his belly, a warm sensation he'd never felt before. It felt amazing, so much so that Jesse pulled himself away from Beca's pussy and looked down.

There she was, this perfect girl, this perfect, naked, alt girl 'sex queen' delicately pulling on his dick, running her thumb over the tip of his cock. Jesse watched in awe as she glanced over to him with a mischievous smile. He couldn't tear his eyes away as she slipped down the bed slightly, sliding the tip of her tongue over the head of his dick.

"UNGGHHH," he moaned as he stared at her licking around the sensitive underside, tickling and teasing him like the pro that she was, before wrapping a hand around him and moving up and down his shaft.

Suddenly Jesse felt a familiar urge. Not a giggle, his former childish impulse was a faint memory to what he was watching, but this one he knew just as well and he was about to warn Beca, but it was too late.

Beca was flicking her tongue against the tip of Jesse's cock before he grabbed the back of her head and stiffened. She continued to jerk him off as he braced himself for the intense orgasm that ripped through his entire body. As Jesse's orgasm tapered off he looked down at the doused brunette licking playfully around the extremely sensitive head of his penis.

"I'm- I'm sorry," Jesse said breathlessly.

"For what?" Beca smiled.

"I ... I ... I didn't mean to ..."

"Come all over my hands?" she laughed while wiping her hands on the bed sheets. Beca squeezed the tip of Jesse's dick one final time and bent down to lick the tiny drop of come that appeared. He leapt into her mouth as she reached out with her tongue and took his full length into her mouth, slowly pumping the head of his cock in and out of her throat, gently fucking him with her mouth.

Jesse had started making almost a mewling noise above her and looking up she saw his eyes rolling back in his head. Then she felt a familiar, salty taste on the back of her tongue.

Pulling back a little she continued to gently suck on Jesse's penis, allowing him to ride out his second orgasm of the night.

"Really?" Jesse said as the oxygen returned to his brain. "Twice for me?"

"Yeah. I just wish I could have shown you some other things ... I can do."

"Like ... like what?"

Beca laughed.

"It's easier to show you. Could you hand me a tissue?"

Jesse stood up and grabbed a couple tissues handing them to Beca.

"Do you... want to?" He asked.

She wiped her mouth as she said, "Don't you need time?"

"For what?"

"To ... you know ... get hard again?" Then looking at his cock she realized that he hadn't softened even a little. "Apparently not. Wow. How are you still hard?"

"Is that weird?" Jesse looked down at his dick worriedly.

"It's not common." Beca smiled. "But it's definitely not a bad thing."

She sat up on her knees looking up at the innocent face of her student for the evening. Beca wrapped her fingers once again around the strikingly solid cock in front of her and started to gently stroke it while looking up at Jesse.

Jesse's knees started to buckle at her touch. Still in awe at the dreamlike evening he'd had already, he watched as Beca's massive breasts jiggled while she played with his cock.

"Oh ... oh God," Jesse whispered as he felt her tongue gently slide against the underside of his cock. Beca released her hand from his dick and started massaging her tits giving him a bit of a show, her mouth smirking. Her hands lifted and pushed together her boobs, thumbing her own nipples and getting herself more and more turned on.

"Oh God, that looks so ... so good," Jesse moaned, reaching down to wrap his own hand around his erection.

"Not yet Jesse. I want to play a little before we do that, OK?"

Jesse couldn't speak, but nodded weakly. With Jesse's knees shaking, Beca had no trouble pushing him onto the soft pillows behind him. He collapsed on the bed, his eyes still rolling from the intensity of his earlier orgasm.

"Jesse."

He dozily opened his eyes to look at her. Her massive, glistening tits shining in the dim light of the room. Nipples hard and face flushed she looked incredible. She pulled the elastic from her hair and redid her ponytail while talking.

"So, it looks like we took care of your giggling problem huh?"

Jesse nodded woozily.

"But now I want to do another experiment."

He raised his eyebrows.

"I want to see how many times you can come without losing your hard on."

Jesse's eyebrows raised higher.

"So we're up to two times now. Wanna go for three?" Beca asked sweetly.

Jesse stared dumbly at the brunette and nodded. If this was a dream he never wanted to wake up.

Beca smirked at him and looked back at the stone hard erection in front of her. She pointed it toward her mouth, gave Jesse one last glance and took a deep breath. This kid had no idea what he was in for. As the head of Jesse's cock re-entered Beca's throat she quickly pulled herself back up to the tip and then slammed down again.

"UUUUNNNGGGGHAAAAAHHH," Jesse cried out as the full length of his cock repeatedly disappeared into the glorious throat of Beca.

Beca was done with the foreplay as she fucked her mouth on the entire length of her protégé. The speed of her deep throating was such that her head was a blur, her ponytail dancing side to side behind her and her tits bouncing around so violently that they were actually hurting. Which was why she reached up and placed Jesse's hands over them as she continued her onslaught. As Jesse absentmindedly fondled her breasts Beca reached up with her hand and fondled his balls, using them to pull herself even deeper down his cock.

He released her breasts and placed both hands on her head, and Beca, knowing full well what was about to happen, held her head still, as the groaning Jesse began to plough his cock into her mouth, riding out his third orgasm of the night, letting out a ridiculous but now familiar mewl, letting Beca know he was about to come again.

Beca pulled herself off him, amazed at the fact that he was still, STILL stone hard. Flushed and breathless, her lips and throat sore from the hard mouth-fucking, Beca looked into Jesse's eyes lustily.

When he was finally finished, Beca laid back on the bed and spread her legs. Her glistening pussy on display, a soft sheen of sweat beading on her body.

"I want you to fuck me," she said beckoning to him as she undid her ponytail, her luxuriant hair spilling around her like a puddle of chocolate. She motioned to him with her index finger.

Jesse, needing no more incentive, snapped out of his daze and moved around on the bed and on top of the brunette beauty. Lining up his cock to her dripping slit, Jesse hesitated for a moment as he looked into her deep blue eyes.

"Fuck me hard Jesse."

And with that Jesse, who had started the evening in such a state of dejection, who had thought he might never overcome his own awkwardness, whose spirit had been crushed only a few hours before, lost his virginity in the warmest, wettest, tightest pussy in the history of warm, wet and tight pussies.

"AAAAAAHHHH," they both exhaled as he drove his dick balls deep into her. Beca's pussy was a vice, exquisitely gripping onto his rod as the initial amazement at the new sensation wore off and he began to pick up his pace, driving his cock into her again and again.

"Fuck me Jesse, oh FUCK that feels good!"

Jesse continued to let his reptilian brain take over as he followed his instincts, hoping he was doing it right, driving harder and harder into Beca, a girl who deserved to be worshiped as a Goddess of sexual perfection. Oh FUCK she felt so good. He could hardly control himself as he ploughed into her, her arms wrapped around the nape of his neck, holding on for dear life as the twenty year old released years of pent up sexual frustration.

For Beca, the hours of teasing and teaching Jesse had been one long demonstration in foreplay. And her body, already tingling with months and months without sex, and after all of the night's kissing and fondling and sucking and licking and swallowing, was on the verge of a massive, world shattering orgasm.

"Keep fucking me baby UNNGHHH that feels so good," Beca screamed. "OH! That's so GOOD JESSE! OH fuck, oh FUCK, RIGHT THERE JESSE, KEEP GOING!" He continued his assault on her pussy, and without knowing it, as if the evening's lessons had inspired him to greatness, Jesse found, what many men still think of as a myth. The G spot. A tiny bundle of nerves he had accidentally stumbled on and which finally pushed Beca far over the edge.

"DON'T STOP JESSE! DON'T STOP DON'T STOP! OH FUCK! FUCK! OH GOD! I'm so close!"

And Jesse felt Beca's walls clench down so tightly it almost hurt, and he watched her eyes roll back in her head as a soundless scream caught in her throat as her mouth opened wide in ecstasy, and the young novice experienced one of life's great pleasures; being buried inside a beautiful woman while she rides the waves of her orgasm.

Jesse watched as Beca finally managed to breathe again, his cock still driving inside of her, as her tits rolled around her chest in hypnotic circles, her skin flushed and beading with sweat and he felt her walls continue to grasp at his dick and finally Jesse could hold back no longer.

With his girl beneath him, still writhing in the last pulses of her orgasm Jesse's hips began to buck erratically, and suddenly he let out a groan that was so loud, so intense that it could probably have been heard across the entire campus.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHGHHGGGAAA!" He screamed as he pumped another load into the faintly smiling brunette.

Beca could feel the jets of his come ricocheting off the walls of her pussy as Jesse's face curled up in a pleasure and pain duet. And as he continued to erratically slam his cock into her, Beca was impressed at how much he had learned, and she smiled at how much good she'd done that evening.

He hadn't missed a beat. In fact he'd started fucking her even harder. And, with amazement mixed with lust, Beca realized two things. One, that Jesse was still rock hard. And two, that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. And as she felt his cock continue to plough into her, she felt her eyes start to roll back in her head again, Beca felt an even bigger wave of pleasure start rolling from the tips of her toes up her legs and her chest and her head and every inch of her body as she exploded in wild ecstasy.

"Jesse! UNGH FUUUUUUUUCK! FUCK!" The rockets flared, the band played and the flags waved and Beca world was completely rocked by this inexperienced virgin.

"OOOHHH OHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as another wave hit her.

Jesse continued to fuck her until she rode out her orgasm and just as Beca was about to come back down he came inside of her again. The fifth orgasm he'd had that evening.

And finally, after both had drained every drop from each other, Jesse slid out of Beca's come drenched pussy, and collapsed in a heap, both of them breathless, and they stared at the ceiling as they basked in the aftermath of their respective evenings.

And as Beca looked down at the winded boy next to her, she glanced down at his penis ... just to check.

"Looks like I finally drained you huh?" she laughed. Jesse, not knowing at first what she meant, followed her eyes and saw that he was now finally at rest.

And smiling languidly he looked back at Beca. Her eyelids drooping, her hair wild and messy, her huge breasts heaving, her lips red and puffy. Jesse felt a familiar tingle as he gave her a big grin.

"Oh!" Beca said sleepily, as she pulled the blankets around them, waiting for Jesse to snuggle in next to her, both silently but overly aware that their experiment was only just the beginning of a beautiful relationship. "You know Aubrey's gay right? Her and Chloe have been a thing for about three years ... Goodnight!"


End file.
